Leyendo: Spider-Man: No More-One More Day
by Red Nightwing
Summary: Hace años Mephisto altero la Linea Temporal de Marvel, borrando en el proceso a la única persona capaz de destruirlo. Hoy los Avengers, Defenders y el resto de Héroes fueron invocados por un Dios Omnipotente para aprender a como evitar una Guerra Sangrienta que iniciara en el futuro. Peter Parker/Spider-Man trandra que luchar sin rendirse nuevamente... para poder salvar el mundo.


_**Leyendo: No More-One More Day**_

 _ **New York – Torre De Los Avengers**_

¿Quiénes son los Avengers?

Si dices o afirmas jamás haber oído de ellos, pues… ¡Estas demente! Los Avengers son los Héroes más Poderosos del Planeta, un grupo conformado por Iron-Man, Capitán América, Hulk, Thor, Black Widow y Ojo de Halcón.

El grupo se formó para encentrar al Dios Loki, un Dios que quiso conquistar la tierra usado un objeto de fuerzas incalculables, su plan fue casi concretado por completo, pero solo hubo algo que el Dios Loki jamás pensó que llegaría a suceder, que un grupo de personas totalmente diferentes entre ellas se uniría, para dar pie al nacimiento del equipo que aun hoy en día, seguía causando furor y éxtasis en las grandes masas, ellos son… ¡Los Avengers!

Todo bien, ¿No es así? Hablar de los causa emoción, ¿Cierto? Pensar o soñar en luchar espalda con espalda junto a ellos es el sueño de cualquier Héroe, ¿Verdad?

En una larga mesa ubicada en el medio de la sala de reuniones, se podía ver a los Héroes más Fuertes de Planeta juntos, tanto el equipo original como los nuevos Avengers.

— Entonces, Steve, ¿Qué deseabas informarnos? — Tony Stark, el miembro que aporto la Torre Stark que luego paso a llamarse Torre Avengers, pregunto — Que sea rápido, tengo una cita con Peper y ya sabes… no es nada bonito verla en sus días.

— Iré al grano cuando deba hacerlo, Tony — Usando su semblante serio, Steve Roger Respondió — Los cite a todos aquí para informarles que pienso crear un nuevo equipo. Sé que con los gemelos Maximoff, Sam y Maquina de Guerra tenemos un anexo, pero pienso que aún no somos suficientes.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Pietro Maximoff A.K.A Quisilver pregunto un poco molesto — Dices que nosotros no somos lo suficientemente fuertes, ¿Eso insinúas?

— No. Pero con la ida de Banner, las vacaciones hasta diciembre de Ojo de Halcón y el regreso de Thor a Asgard, el equipo fundador sufrió una baja que debemos reponer y aunque ahora los tenemos a ustedes, necesitamos más miembros — Steve miro a Tony, el cual entendió lo que quería que hiciera y proyecto una enorme pantalla digital en medio de la mesa — La pantalla proyecta por Tony nos muestra los Héroes callejeros que posee actualmente New York. Desde un grupo recién llamado los Defenders, un Anti Héroe llamado Phunisher y muchos más.

— ¿Qué deseas que hagamos con eso? — Pregunto Visión — Desea acaso que hagamos un seguimiento sigiloso de esas personas, si es así, yo podría sugerir un escáner primordial de identidades. No quiero sonar como el que siempre le hecha, ¿Cómo decirlo? Ah, ya recordé, sal a la herida, pero luego de la Civil War II el mundo está algo receloso de nosotros.

— La verdad yo pensaba…

Pero las palabras del Primer Vengador murieron cuando un fuerte brillo los cegó por completo. Cuando fueron capaces de ver nuevamente, todos quedaron completamente sorprendidos.

¿Por qué?

Bueno, en primera porque ya no se encontraban en la Mansión Avengers, y en segunda, porque aunque sonara raro se sorprendían de que esto no los sorprendiera en lo más mínimo.

Eran los Avengers, habían vividos muchas locuras al pasar de los años.

— Bueno, bueno, bueno — Invencible Iron-Man fue el primero en hablar — Esto no me sorprende, así que ira directo al grano — Tony Stark se paró frente al grupo — El Dios Cósmico que nos invocó que salga de una vez o destruiremos este lugar.

— Tony, no podemos destruir este lugar así como así, ni siquiera sabemos de qué está hecho — Le dijo Steve Roger.

— Has silencio… él o ella no sabe eso — Claramente Stark solo quería amenazar al ser que los trajo aquí.

" _ **Que piensen que no sé cómo funcionan las cosas es tierno de tu parte, Iron-Man"**_

— Y ahí está el causante de todo — Tony señalo hacia la nada — Escuche, no sé porque nos trajo aquí, pero le diré que conocemos esta historia, todos luchamos y al final ganamos.

" _ **La Historia, ¿Cuál de tantas historias te refieres? El Multiverso está llena de ellas, incluso posee Homólogos de todos ustedes en diferentes papeles, ya sea con sus sexos invertidos o profesiones cambiadas. Incluso el Beyonder, el ser que ustedes piensan que es el más fuerte, tiene una versión diferente en la Tierra-5156.**_

— Okey, este ser nombro al Beyonder y le dijo en pocas palabras débil… soy yo o esto se puso peligroso — Opino Quisilver a sus compañeros.

— No eres el único — Su hermana mayor, Wanda Maximoff asintió a la preocupación de su hermano menor — Incluso el Beyonder poseía un aura, si bien era un Aura Divina aun podía sentirse, pero este ser no tiene nada… está vacío.

" _ **Yo soy el Vacío mismo, mi querida Diosa Escarlata"**_

— ¿Diosa Escarlata? — Wanda alzo una ceja confunda, ese título jamás lo habían usado para referirse a su persona.

" _ **Cierto, este es el año 2018, aun no alcanzas tus Poderes Divinos, eso será en algunos años más. Pero si, todos esos seres que ustedes creen invencibles tienen su homólogo en otras tierras, ¿Pero saben quién no lo tiene?**_

Wanda aún seguía en shock, si lo que decía ese ser era cierto, ella alcanzaría un estado de Divinidad. Aunque tenía un poco de sentido, cuando perdió el control de sus poderes y alcanzo brevemente el estado como Mutante Omega, ella moldeo la realidad a su gusto desatando "House of M" y casi exterminando a su propia raza.

— Al jugar por tus palabras, eres tu quien no tiene dicho Homologo, ¿Cierto? — La pregunta hecha por Visión se respondía sola — ¿Qué deseas de nosotros? Traernos aquí no fue un simple capricho.

" _ **Para ser un Androide tienes sentimientos, eres mi Androide favorito de todo el Multiverso. Pero si, tienes razón, los traje aquí para que vean una historia que debe ser cambiada lo antes posible, porque de no hacerlo… acabara con todo lo que conocemos"**_

— Siempre nosotros, ya no es novedad — Se quejó Tony sin mucha sorpresa — Esta bien, ¿Dónde está la historia?

" _ **Aun no, necesito a los Héroes de la Tierra-616 completos, al menos a la mayoría de ellos"**_

Y terminado esas palabras, más personas aparecieron en la sala.

Carol Danvers A.K.A Captain Marvel fue la primera en llegar.

Daredevil junto a Jessica Jones, Luck Caes y Iron-Fish fueron los siguientes.

Doctor Strange en compañía de Ghots-Rider y Phunisher también llegaron.

Pero los siguientes si fueron una grata sorpresa.

Johnny Storm A.K.A Antorcha Humana, Ben A.K.A La Mole también llegaron, pero los siguientes nadie los esperaba

Mr. Fantástico, Invicible Woman y junto a ellos, sus dos pequeños herederos, Valeria y Franklin Richards.

— ¡Hermana! — Johnny y de inmediato se lanzó para darle un abrazo a su hermana mayor — Sabia que estaban vivos, siempre lo supe.

— Jonnhy — Sue Storm correspondió de inmediato al abrazo de su hermano menor — ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

— No lo sé, nos encontrábamos aventurándonos en otro Universo con la Fundación Futura y luego llegamos aquí — Rick Richards comenzó a analizar la situación de inmediato — Ya entiendo. Fuimos traídos aquí por un ser con poderes más altos de nuestros anteriores enemigos, ¿No es así?

" _ **Excelente análisis, Mr. Fantástico. Aun no entiendo como una persona con tu inteligencia contribuyo en la Civil War original"**_

Okey, luego de escuchar eso tanto Rick como Tony sintieron caer sobre ellos un balde de agua fría, ¿Cómo aún se acordaban de eso? Habían pasado varios años.

" _ **Sue Storm, han pasado años desde la Secret War, pero veo que sigues siendo tan hermosa como siempre"**_

— Eh… gracias — Sue sonrió levemente, tenía que admitir que el ser que los había invocado tenia buen gusto.

— Oye, Rick… alguien te quiere bajar a tu esposa — Bromeo Tony Stark a su amigo Ilumínate.

— Tú nunca cambias, Tony — Dijo Mr. Fantástico.

" _ **El tiempo es oro así que empezaremos, los demás llegaran luego"**_

— ¿Qué diablos hiciste ahora, Stark? — Le recrimino Captain Marvel.

— ¿Disculpa? Si bien recuerdo tú fuiste Co-Protagonista de la Civil War II… no era más culpable ni inocente que yo.

— Quería dialogar, pero tú no aceptabas motivos.

— Nah, tu querías encerrarlos sin motivos aparentes.

— Protegerlos para que no se cumpliera la visión de Ulises.

— Es lo mismo.

— Serás un…

" _ **Basta los dos, ambos son muy culpables por lo sucedido. Por eso los traje hoy aquí, para evitar que la "Guerra Sangrienta de los Mil Años" se haga realidad"**_

— Esa es una profecía muy antigua, casi olvidada, ¿Cómo sabes de eso? — Pregunto por primera vez Doctor Strange.

" _ **Porque gracias a su inaptitud le dejaron el peso de esa Guerra a un solo Héroe que dio su vida a cambio de evitarla"**_

— ¿Un solo Héroe? — Todos guardaron silencio, ¿Quién era capaz de cargar con tanta responsabilidad?

" _ **Strange, relata para todos la profecía"**_

El Hechicero Supremo suspiro resignado, si lo que pensaba era cierto… esto no era nada bueno.

— La Princesa Carmesí el Equilibrio quebrara, el Guerrero que camino hasta el final de la Pradera llena de Espadas la Protegerá, y los Héroes… su camino sellaran.

" _ **Es tan antigua porque cada vez que esa Profecía va a cumplirse el mismo Héroe da su vida a cambio, es una Profecía que ha viajado en diferentes Líneas Temporales y cada vez que va a pasar… el mismo Héroe se sacrifica para evitarla, continuando así su ciclo eterno de agonía"**_

— ¿Por qué nunca escuchamos de eso, Strange? Pensé que nos decías las cosas importantes cuando fundamos los Illuminatis — Pregunto con un pequeño deje de molestia Tony Stark.

— Es antigua, Tony. Tan antigua como el cosmos, ¿Quién hubiera pensando que se haría realidad? — Rebatió el Hechicero Supremo.

— Calmémonos un poco — Pidió Sue Storm — Según entiendo la Guerra aún no ha empezado, así que estamos a tiempo de pararla, ¿Cierto? Entonces necesitamos saber una cosa: ¿Qué origino la profecía en nuestra Dimensión?

" _ **La Civil War Original, ella inicio el ciclo de agonía en los progenitores de la pequeña Princesa Carmesí"**_

— Rick, Tony… ¿Qué han hecho? — Steve Rogers no pudo evitar mirar a sus compañeros.

— Maldita sea… ¿Siempre me perseguirán las consecuencias de eso? — Maldijo en voz baja Tony Stark.

" _ **Basta de hablar. Es hora de empezar, joven Franklin tu nos harás el honor de iniciar la lectura, claro que tu leerás pero podrán ver las imágenes en esta enorme esfera"**_

En las manos del adolescente rubio de 14 años apareció un libro de gran tamaño.

— Esto es… — El hijo del matrimonio Fantástico miro el título del libro y no pudo evitar su gran asombro — " _The Amazing Spider-Man: One More Day"_ … ¿Acaso él es el padre de la Princesa Carmesí?

— ¿Por qué siempre las cosas malas le suceden justamente a él? — Johnny señalo al ser que aún se mantenía invisible — ¿Qué diablos le hizo Spider-Man al mundo para que siempre cada desgracia le suceda justamente a él?

" _ **Tus lazos de amistad, no, más bien lazos de hermandad hacia él son muy fuertes… eso es bueno, después de todo tu eres su familia. Pero lastimosamente, Johnny Storm, Spider-Man es uno de los 3 Héroes que conforman la Trinidad y siempre el destino de ellos… es cruel"**_

— ¿Trinidad? — Esta vez fue el turno de Daredevil en hablar — ¿Qué clase de Trinidad es esa? ¿En qué enfermo juego los seres cósmicos metieron a Spider-Man?

" _ **En ninguno, pero en este Multiverso hay un Héroe que los representa, para todos ustedes ese Héroe es "The Amazing Spider-Man", existen otros 2 Multiversos y en cada uno de ellos existe su respectivo Héroe, ellos 3 forman la Trinidad Universal de Héroes… aunque ninguno de ellos lo sabe"**_

— Spidey, el que nunca cierra la boca… ¿Nos representa en los otros Multiversos? — Pregunto aun sin creerlo Tony Stark — Ya valimos…

" _ **¿Sabes cuantas veces el joven Spider-Man ha salvado todo este Multiverso? Sé que no lo sabes, así que te lo pondré fácil, Spider-Man junto a los otros Spider-Men y Spider-Womans han salvado el Multiverso más veces que tú y los Avengers juntos"**_

Eso sí era una sorpresa para todos los Héroes, ninguno pensó que el Héroe que consideraban solo un Amigable Vecino tenia tanto pensó en las Grandes Ligas.

— ¿De qué diablos se sorprenden? — Daredevil hablo — Él tiene mucho peso en la comunidad Súper Heroica, ¿Por qué creen que hay tantos Héroes con logos de Araña? Ellos en algún punto de su vida fueron salvados o inspirados por él, por eso portan con orgullo la araña en el pecho.

" _ **Basta de charlas, joven Franklin empieza por favor"**_

Asintiendo mientras suspiraba, el joven rubio dio por iniciada la lectura:

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Capítulo I**_

 _ **Nunca Te Rindas**_

 _Admítanlo, ustedes ya conocen mi historia._

 _Una Araña Radioactiva y de forma impensable me otorgo Súper Poderes, pero como todo niño necio de 15 años de edad la fama se subió a mi cabeza y me volví arrogante, aparecí brevemente en muchos canales de paga en tv, me hice teóricamente famoso por un corto periodo de tiempo._

 _Diablos, incluso tuve un manager, aunque de baja monta, al fin de cuenta era un manager._

 _Un día decidí luchar en vivo, claro que gane, poseía Súper Fuerza después de todo, pero al final fue estafado y de los 3.000 dólares que me prometieron solo recibí 100 de ellos. Lo que paso a continuación fue el comienzo de todo, un ladrón entro y robo al hombre que anteriormente me había estafado, yo vi lo que paso y no hice nada, pude haber detenido al ladrón pero me hice la vista gorda argumentando que no era mi problema, al principio me sentí bien, por dios, me había vengado del hombre que me estafo segundos atrás, pero al final… al final no valió la pena ya que no conseguí el dinero y solo obtuve perdida._

 _Así es._

 _Una pérdida que nunca podre perdonarme y me seguirá el resto de mi vida, por culpa de mi vanidad y egoísmo deje escapar a un criminal y horas más tarde al regresar a casa vi más de cuatro patrullas estacionadas fuera de mi casa y a mi tía May llorar destrozada._

 _Lo recuerdo._

 _Claro que lo recuerdo._

 _Los policías me explicaron de inicio a fin lo que había pasado, cada momento, sin omitir detalle… y entonces lo comprendí, descubrir la identidad del asesino._

 _Era el mismo hombre que yo deje escapar._

 _La misma persona que no quise detener porque no obtendría nada a cambio, el mismo sujeto al cual le sonreí cuando lo vi irse, sonreí porque la cara del dueño mostraba ira._

 _Era mi culpa._

 _Lo que estaba pasando solo era culpa mía._

 _La desgracia que cayó sobre mi familia y destrozo a mi tía May solo era mi culpa, era culpa mía y de nadie más._

 _Luego de eso me fui, corrí desesperado por las calles de New York buscando al asesino, no me importaba la hora o el tiempo que estaba sobre nosotros. Solo corrí siguiendo su rastro, siguiendo cada pista posible, luego de eso lo logra… logre encontrarlo._

 _Cuando lo vi intento dispararme, el ladrón intento acabar conmigo pero debido a mis poderes arácnidos pude esquivar la bala que salió de su calibre 32 y salvar mi vida._

 _Cuando la esquive lo golpe, impacte contra su rostro una infinidad de golpes hasta dejarlo casi desfigurado, estaba por matarlo y terminar con su vida por siempre._

 _Podía matarlo._

 _Tenía a mi alcance al asesino que asesino a mi tío Ben, si lo mataba podría vengarme y terminar con todo, pero… no fui capaz._

 _Aun el día de hoy no puedo asegurarlo, pero en ese instante sentí como mi tío Ben poso su mano sobre mi hombre y detuvo la acción que iba a marcar mi vida por siempre y hundirme en la terrible oscuridad._

 _Lo capture, en pocas palabras le perdone la vida y lo deje colgado de la pared hasta que la policía regresara y se lo llevara._

 _Brinque por los edificios de la ciudad y me recosté en la terraza de uno de ellos mientras lloraba en silencio, las lágrimas de dolor salían sin intenciones de detenerse._

 _Aun muerto mi tío siempre me enseñaba cosas nuevas y evitaba que cometiera un terrible error, un error que pagaría toda mi vida hasta el día de mi muerte._

 _Mire el cielo y recordé las palabras que toda la vida me había dicho sonriendo mi tío Ben._

" _ **Un gran poder, conlleva… una gran responsabilidad"**_

 _No podría olvidar mi error y siempre lo tendría pendiente, pero desde ese día decidí utilizar mi vida para enmendar el terrible error que cometí._

 _Utilizare mi poder para salvar a las personas inocentes que necesiten mi ayuda y seré responsable._

 _Desde ese día comencé a llamarme The Amazing Spider-Man, aunque las personas solo me decían Spider-Man o Spidey, pero bueno… lo importante es que lo recordaran._

 _Ese quizás fue el hecho más importante que he tenido hasta hoy._

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Silencio, eso era lo que reinaba actualmente.

Claro que muchos Héroes hay presentes conocían la historia de Spider-Man, pero una cosa era oírla y otra era verla en vivo y en directo.

— " _Peter…" —_ Carol Danvers alias Captain Marvel miro dolida el inicio de su amigo/interés amoroso como Súper Héroe.

— Con que así empezó todo para el — Capitán América no pudo sentir otra cosa más que orgullo por el joven de Queens — Siempre lo he dicho desde que lo postule por primera vez para los Avengers… el posee un corazón de oro.

— Yo lo hubiera asesina en ese instante — Opino para sí mismo Phunisher — Pero entiendo, el chico hace las cosas de forma diferente.

" _ **Casi lo olvido, me hace falta traer a alguien…"**_

En medio de todos los Héroes apareció una hermosa mujer, de largo y sedoso cabello rojo carmesí, brillantes ojos verde jade y cuerpo muy bien definido.

— Mary Jane — Johnny miro a la recién llegada.

— Roja — Stark admiro a su asistente personal.

La pelirroja miro asombrada el lugar en donde se encontraba, guardo silencio y luego de calmar sus nervios miro al que según ella podía ser el responsable:

— ¿Qué hiciste ahora Tony? — Lo acuso su asistente personal directamente.

— ¿Por qué todos me acusan a mí? — Stark se sintió ofendido — Okey, lo acepto, no soy perfecto pero tampoco el que trajo el Armagedón al mundo.

" _ **Bienvenida, Mary Jane Watson"**_

— Saben que, he visto muchas cosas en mi corta vida y si aún no estoy muerta es porque quien quiera que seas no me quieres matar… ¿Así que diablos pasa aquí? — La chica había experimentado tantas cosas en su vida que esto increíblemente no la sorprendía.

El ser que los trajo a todos le transmitió mediante un flash de recuerdos todo lo que había pasado antes de su llegada, cuando la joven pelirroja analizo todo, solo dijo:

— Wow… ¿Por qué siempre las cosas malas le pasan a él? — MJ culpo al destino por siempre ponerle el pie encima a Peter Parker.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _Varios sucesos han pasado desde ese entonces. El primero, pues ya no tengo 15 hermosos años, ahora poseo 26 años de edad, ósea que han transcurrido 11 largos años desde entonces._

 _Me enamore de una chica maravillosa llamada Gwen Stacy, pero mi debilidad hizo que ella muriera a manos de mi peor enemigo, Norman Osborn A.K.A Green Goblin. Perder a Gwen es algo que jamás hubiera podido perdonarme si no fuera por una persona, si… esa persona._

 _Mary Jane Watson, la mujer que hoy puedo decir es el verdadero amor de mi vida y que por culpa de mi estupidez, irresponsabilidad y torpeza… está muy lejos de mi alcance._

 _Ser Spider-Man me ayuda a proteger a mis seres queridos, pero irónicamente solo puedo protegerlos mientras están lejos de mí. El caso de MJ es el mismo, debido a mi identidad secreta ella siempre fue blanco de villanos que querían mi cabeza y debido a eso, la amo, la amo con locura, pero si debo escoger entre su seguridad y mi felicidad, pues su seguridad es primero._

 _Civil War, Invasión Secreta, Avengers Vs X-Men, Fin del Mundo, incluso la Época donde el Doc. Octavius robo mi cuerpo y se hizo llamar Superior Spider-Man, puedo soportar todo eso, incluso fui líder de mi propia Red de Guerreros en nuestra cruzada por el Multiverso, aunque a mí me gusta llamarlo Spider-Verse… suena más cool, bueno, eso pienso yo._

 _¿Por qué les hablo de esto?_

 _Francamente no lo sé, solo quise despejar mi mente el día de hoy, ¿Por qué? Pues si no fuera por mi culpa, hoy estaríamos cumpliendo un nuevo año de aniversario como novios Mary Jane y yo, no sé si MJ lo recuerda, pero yo si lo hago, cada año lo hago sin falta._

 _(Sentido Arácnido)_

 _Un cosquilleo o simplemente mi Sentido Arácnido me notifica del peligro, ¿Qué no les dije? Me encuentro en medio de New York luchando con uno de mis villanos más antiguos, el buen Sadman u Hombre de Arena._

 _Derrotar a Sadman no es difícil. Es más, ya vi cómo hacerlo._

 _Usando mi telaraña hice que un tanque de agua que se encontraba detrás de Sadman se rompiera y como consecuencia le cayera encima, ¿El resultado? El buen Hombre de Arena se convirtió en el Hombre de Barro, en pocas palabras, se quedaría ahí sin moverse hasta que sus particular Arenosas se sequen en unas cuentas horas._

 _Sí, yo gane por si no les ha quedado claro._

 _Es raro, normalmente cuando lucho con Sadman el agua jamás aparece, ¿Sera que la suerte esta de mi lado? No, no lo creo, perdí mi Empresa Multimillonaria hace solo 2 meses, no creo que la suerte este de mi lado en estos momentos, fue solo una simple casualidad._

 _Bien, el punto es que gane y lo hice justo a tiempo, debo llegar en solo 1 minuto a mi trabajo como Editor de la Página Web de Ciencias._

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Una delgada lagrima bajo por el pómulo derecho de la blanca mejilla de Mary Jane Watson, ¿Quién diría que el recordaría esa fecha? Después de todo siempre llegaba tarde, pero… que lo recordara era lo verdaderamente importante.

— Roja, ¿Cómo te atreves? Eres mi asistente personal y en secreto salías con el guardaespaldas de Peter Parker… salías con la competencia — Tony miro fijamente a MJ — ¿Algo que decir?

— La semana pasada te acostaste con una ex agente de "La Mano" y yo no dije nada — Sin tapujo alguno, ella dijo esas palabras.

— Bueno, si lo dices así… estamos empatados.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Los Ángeles – Torre Avengers – Sala Central**_

 _Mary Jane Watson._

 _La mujer que fue camarera, estrella de musicales en New York, actriz de primera, cantante y bailarina, dueña de su propio club de baile y ahora asistente personal de Tony Stark alias Iron-Man._

 _El punto es que Mary Jane o simplemente MJ se encontraba sentada en el sofá grande del Compuesto Avengers, ¿Por qué? Simplemente veía una fotografía en su teléfono móvil, una linda fotografía de ella en Central Park… junto a Peter Parker._

— _2 años, eh… — Mary Jane suspiro llena de pesar. 2 años han pasado desde que Peter Parker y ella finalizaron de forma abrupta el romance que iniciaron un año después de la muerte de Gwen Stacy, ósea cuando poseían a los 21 años de edad — Pensar que hoy cumpliríamos un año más de Aniversario, Tigre… ¿El destino es cruel, cierto?_

 _Peter no podía saberlo, pero no era el único que recordaba con dolor y melancolía esta fecha en específico._

— _¿Qué haces? — Una voz femenina la interrumpió y la hizo levantarse del sofá de inmediato — Tranquila, no quería asustarte… solo quería hablar._

— _¿Carol Danvers, cierto? — MJ reconoció a la Capitana Marvel con suma facilidad — Y-Yo, lo lamento mucho, aun no me acostumbro a convivir tan naturalmente con ustedes._

— _No te preocupes, fui yo quien te hizo sobresaltar — La Capitana Marvel no pudo evitar mirar la imagen que poseía en esos momentos ocupada la pantalla del teléfono móvil de Mary Jane — ¿Es tu novio?_

— _¿Eh…? — MJ duro unos segundos en reaccionar, pero al hacerlo cayo en cuenta de la pregunta hecha por la Capitana Marvel — N-No, bueno… es complicado._

— _Peter Parker — Carol pronuncio el nombre de Spider-Man con tanta facilidad que hizo llamar de inmediato la atención de Mary Jane — Sé que sonara raro, pero Peter y yo salimos un tiempo. Bueno, más que un tiempo, fue solo una cita y no salió nada bien._

 _¿Acaso había escuchado bien?_

 _Peter Parker A.K.A The Amazing Spider-Man tuvo un pequeño romance con Carol Danvers A.K.A Capitana Marvel._

— _¿Peter y tu…? Okey, esto es realmente incomodo — La pelirroja prefirió ser sincera y se dejó caer en el sofá — Así que Peter y tú salieron, ¿Cómo paso eso?_

— _Nada en particular, el me ayudo una vez y pensé que era lindo. Salimos a una cita pero resulta que olvido su billetera, yo pague la cuenta y listo… la segunda cita jamás ocurrió — Carol rio levemente mientras narraba su corta historia — Es un chico lindo, pero muy complicado, mucho la verdad._

 _Mary Jane no pudo evitar reír irónicamente, si alguien conocía la complicada vida de Peter Parker era ella y debido a eso comprendió a la perfección la historia narrada por la Capitana Marvel._

— _Ya veo, Peter no tiene muy buena suerte, incluso la bautizo como la "Suerte Parker". Debo suponer que sabes que Peter es, bueno… ya sabes._

— _Sí. Incluso lo conocí como Spider-Man, luego supe que era Peter Parker._

— _Entiendo. Bueno, ¿Sabes que ahora como su Ex me siento rara hablando contigo, verdad?_

— _Algo así. Pero igual quería conversar contigo, MJ. Eres famosa, la prensa te conoce como la única mujer que ha sido Asistente Personal de Tony Stark que el Filántropo no ha podido llevar a la cama… felicidades._

— _No lo hará, no niego que Tony es guapo y como pretendiente sería un buen partido, pero no es mi tipo, es alguien muy opuesto a lo que estoy acostumbrada._

— _Aja, cuando le cuente a los demás lo que acabas de decir molestaran a Stark por semanas, gracias por esas palabras._

— _De nada… supongo._

 _Un silencio incomodo reino entre ellas brevemente._

— _Yo, bueno… me voy hacia mi oficina — Informo Mary Jane a la Capitana Marvel._

— _Espera — La detuvo Carol Danvers — ¿Amas a Peter?_

— _¿Por qué preguntas eso? — Aunque sonara irreal, la pelirroja encaro sin temor a uno de los seres más fuertes de la Galaxia._

— _Simple curiosidad, lo de Peter y yo no funciono, pero es un gran amigo y como Héroes, es un gran aliado al cual puedo confiarle mi espalda ciegamente. Luego de que Industrias Parker cayera en bancarrota quise hablar con él, pero una misión en la Galaxia me entretuvo y luego fue tarde y no quise tocar ese tema en estos momentos._

— _Cierto, Industrias Parker, ¿Quién diría que obtendría todo y luego lo perdería? Verdaderamente la Suerte Parker es de tener cuidado._

— _Veo que le temes a esa famosa Suerte Parker, si es así, ¿Fue buena idea dejarlo, cierto?_

— _No digas eso — Carol sintió claramente un pequeño enojo nacer en la mira de Mary Jane Watson — Peter es alguien fabuloso con mala suerte o sin ella. Pero Spider-Man, no puedo soportar saber que me levantare en una cama vacía todos los días, no puedo soportar pensar si el regresara o simplemente no lo hará, vivir con esos tormentos, solo… no puedo hacerlo._

— _¿Por qué no le pides dejar el manto? Sabes, hay un nuevo Spidey en la ciudad, claro que este viste de negro con rojo, ahora forma parte de los Champions, estoy segura que si le pides a Peter dejar de ser Spider-Man, el terminara cediendo y dejara en puesto al nuevo Spidey._

— _Porque sencillamente no puedo hacer eso — MJ miro el techo de la Torre Avengers mientras sonriera para sí misma — Ser Spider-Man es importante, el mundo necesita a Spider-Man y yo no puedo arrebatarle a miles de personas su Amigable Vecino Spider-Man, me sentiría mal al hacerlo._

 _Carol escucho las palabras de MJ y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a reír fuertemente._

— _¿Qué es tan gracioso? — Mary Jane pregunto ofendida._

— _Nada. Solo que entiendo porque Peter habla tanto de ti — Ante dichas palabras, MJ miro a la Capitana Marvel sorprendida._

— _¿Peter te hablo de mí? ¿Por qué lo hizo?_

— _Lo hizo en la única cita que tuvimos, no sabes lo incomodo que fue escucharlo. Decía que MJ esto y MJ lo otro, diablos, estábamos en una cita y lo único que hizo fue compararme con su Ex Novia Perfecta, francamente llegue a detestarte en esos momentos._

— _Lo lamento, Peter no sabe guardar silencio en muchas ocasiones, quizás por eso sus villanos lo odian más de lo que deben hacerlo._

 _La Capitana Marvel suspiro y sonrió sinceramente._

— _Eres una buena chica, solo quería decirte eso — Carol comenzó a levitar y miro la ventana más cercana — El cuadrante 5 me está llamando, debo partir, cuídate Mary Jane Watson._

 _Sin decir nada más, la Heroína mejor conocida como Capitana Marvel salió despegada al Espacio Exterior a cumplir su deber como Heroína Cósmica._

— _O-Okey… suerte… supongo — MJ sabía que Carol no la escucharía, pero por instinto le hablo a la nada — Debo regresar o Tony me molestara por llegar tarde, claro, suponiendo que no se encuentra también en el Espacio Exterior._

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Por alguna razón, las miradas de Mary Jane Watson y Carol Danvers se cruzaron brevemente, pero al sentir cierto grado de molestias en los ojos de la otra decidieron ignorarse por ahora.

— Pelea de gatas, jejeje — Bromeo en voz baja Johnny Storm, pero siendo escuchado por su sobrina Valeria la cual le proporciono un golpe en las costillas — Eso duele, pequeña.

— Te lo mereces por instigador, tío Johnny — Le recrimino su pequeña sobrina.

— Perdiste tu toque, Stark — Se burló Strange del filántropo — Incluso yo leí esa noticia hace unos días.

— Cállate, solo no me he propuesto hacerlo — Rebatió Tony.

" _ **Un Amor puro que nace cada Mil Años, algo con tanto peso que no debería existir tan fácilmente… recuerdas esas palabras"**_

Esas palabras fueron como un clip en la mente de Mary Jane, pero también generaron un horrible dolor de cabeza que la hizo caer de rodillas brevemente al suelo.

Sue Storm corrió hacia ella para ayudarla.

— ¿Qué me paso? — La chica no entendía el porqué de aquel raro dolor.

" _ **Es normal sentirse así, tú y Spider-Man tienen una maldición puestas en sus almas por el Rey del Infierno. Él le temía tanto al fruto que nacería de la unión de ambos que hizo lo posible para separarlos, usando a terceros para originar la Civil War"**_

— ¿Quieres decir que la Civil War fue debió a él? — Rick Richards por primera vez comenzó a entender cómo se habían dado esos acontecimientos — Tony, ¿Quién origino la idea?

— Yo apoye la idea, pero quien la origino murió a traición luego de eso — Respondió Tony — Es como si se hubiera… ido. No, no puede ser, ¿Quieres decir que todo fue un truco de Mephisto?

— Tiene sentido, él es el Rey del Infierno, ocasionar una tragedia de esa escala es fácil con su poder, ¿Pero porque?

— Yo… — Mary Jane Watson interrumpió a dos de las mentes más brillantes de todo el mundo — Yo estaba embarazada en ese tiempo, luego de eso, bueno, lo que recuerdo es que perdí al bebe por un aborto espontaneo originado por el estrés de la Civil War.

Eso fue suficiente para que los Héroes entendieran un poco la profecía.

— La Princesa Carmesí era ese bebe, tu niña era la que desequilibraría el Multiverso — Comento Rick Richards — ¿Pero eso no sería bueno para Mephisto?

" _ **Desequilibrar no siempre quiere decir que es malo, a veces y dependiendo las circunstancias es algo requerido. Mephisto le temía porque esa niña era la única capaz de derrotarlo y eliminar su existencia para siempre.**_

— Pero todos recordamos cosas diferentes a las que tú dices, ¿Por qué?

" _ **Lo sabrás luego, sigue leyendo por favor"**_

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Lugar Desconocido – En Medio De La Nada**_

 _Norman Osborn alias Green Goblin o King Goblin._

 _El peor enemigo de The Amazing Spider-Man, el sujeto que le arrebato al amor de su vida en el pasado, el hombre que hizo que su propio hijo cayera en las drogas y la adicción. Sí, hay muchas formas de llamar a Norman Osborn, siendo una de ellas, el Verdadero Demonio._

— _¡Te maldigo, Spider-Man! — Osborn grito con sumo odio a los cuatro vientos — ¡Por tu culpa no puedo convertirme más en Green Goblin! ¡Por tu estupidez ya no puedo ser más el Rey Duende! — Norman Osborn había sido relevado a un simple ser humano y como tal, se negaba a aceptar tal patético nivel de existencia — ¡Si tan solo pudiera volver a ser el de antes! ¡Si tan solo hubiera una forma!_

 _Lo que más quería era vengarse de Spider-Man. Romperle los brazos y piernas, arrancarle la cabeza y destruirlo por completo._

— _¡Le vendería mi alma al Diablo si fuera necesario! — Su desesperación era tal, que incluso era capaz de hacer lo que acaba de gritar fuertemente._

 _Norman Osborn tenía que aprender que a veces, lo que más deseas… puede hacerse realidad._

 _En un parpadeo, el hombre que anteriormente se hacía llamar el Green Goblin o King Goblin desapareció y reapareció en medio de la oscuridad._

— _¿Dónde estoy? — Osborn fue precavido y guardo la calma — Quién quiere que seas te aseguro que la pagaras caro sino me sacas de aquí._

— _**Tu orgullo, tu avaricia y vanidad te hacen un espécimen exquisito… Norman Osborn**_ _— Una siniestra voz le hablo desde la oscuridad —_ _ **Dime algo. Si hubiera una forma de regresar a ser quien eras, ¿La tomarías?**_

— _Sí. Claro que la tomaría sin dudarlo, Norman Osborn no le teme a nada ni a nadie — Sin temor alguno, Norman mostro su orgullo al ser desconocido — ¡Sal de ahí, monstruo! ¡Muéstrate ante el King Goblin!_

— _**¿King? Es gracioso, ya ni siquiera puedes ser el Green Goblin y te haces llamar el King Goblin, los humanos verdaderamente son estúpidos**_ _— El ser se rio en la cara del terrible Norman Osborn —_ _ **Pero así está bien, su terquedad los hará caer y yo me reiré de ultimo. Ve y únete a él… mi querido Simbionte…**_

 _Antes de que Norman pudiera reaccionar, un líquido rojo cayó sobre él y lo envolvió rápidamente._

 _ **Norman Osborn, sentimos tu furia, tu odio y el sabor el dulce. Odias a la Araña y odias a Parker**_

— _¿Tienes que preguntar cosas tan obvias? Odio a Spider-Man por derrotarme y a Parker por ayudarle, ¡Ambos son mis peores enemigos!_

 _ **No, ¿Pero sabes…? Tenemos mucho que enseñarte…**_

 _Una especie de tentáculo rojo y negro se conectó en medio del Atlas de Norman Osborn y al hacerlo, ocurrió algo impensable._

 _Docenas de imágenes pasaron por su mente, imágenes donde podía ver a Peter Parker y a Spider-Man, solo que con una vista diferente, una vista que le permitía ver claramente que Peter Parker y Spider-Man… eran la misma persona._

— _Parker es Spider-Man, ¿Cómo no lo vi antes? Era tan claro, era tan obvio._

 _ **Te equivocas Norman Osborn, tú ya lo sabias, solo que ese conocimiento fue borrado de tu mente por el Rey del Inframundo, Mephisto.**_

— _Tú, ¿De que estas hablando? Explícate baba roja, ¿Con permiso de quien borraron mi mente?_

 _ **Muchas preguntas para alguien que no ha aceptado su papel en esta historia. Te lo contaremos todo, incluso secretos que alteraron el mundo y ni que el mismo Peter Parker recuerda.**_

— _Parker, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? No tengo 2 enemigos, tengo uno solo._

 _ **Tenemos un enemigo, la Araña, Parker quisieron eliminarnos tanto a ti como a mí, pero todo le salió mal y yo caí en manos de Mephisto y tú ahora estas con nosotros.**_

— _¿Qué debo hacer? Dime, ¿Qué quieres que haga?_

 _ **Ven con nosotros, Norman Osborn… en mente, cuerpo y alma.**_

— _Sí._

 _ **Acepta el don que Parker rechazo.**_

 _El cuerpo de Norman fue cubierto por la sustancia roja y negra que resulto ser nada más y nada menos que el Simbionte Carnage, Osborn sintió como cada célula de su cuerpo muto una tras otra y su aspecto cambio._

— _Sí._

 _ **Tú y yo realizaremos nuestro más profundo y anhelado deseo.**_

 _El Simbionte cubrió todo su ser y le dio una nueva apariencia, una verdadera apariencia de Goblin, solo que ya no era Verde ni muchos menos naranja. No, ahora representaba el color que quería ver próximamente en el futuro destruido cuerpo de Peter Parker/Spider-Man._

 _Norman Osborn se había transformado en el nuevo y más temible enemigo de Spider-Man. Hoy y aquí había nacido… ¡El Red Goblin!_

— _Sí…_

 _ **Y juntos nos vengaremos de… ¡Spider-Man!**_

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **-o-o-**_

 _ **-o-**_

 _ **Con permiso de ReyEvolution hoy les traigo esta Historia, aunque el solo escribió un Capitulo, me dio la autorización de continuarla como a mí me parezca justo.**_

 _ **Quiero hacer algo que elimine el One More Day, con Nick Spencer como escritor actual creo que hay esperanzas, los fans del matrimonio Parker ponemos nuestra confianza en el hombre.**_

 _ **Pero eso no es todo, aquí Mary Jane vera las muchas enamoradas que el Arácnido de Queens posee en todo el Universo Marvel.**_

 _ **Por ejemplo: Captain Marvel, hoy casi mata a MJ con la mirada, falta Spider-Girl e incluso Hope la Mesías de los X-Men, ¿Dónde está Silk? Incluso la ex más actual de Peter, llamada Bobbi… veremos muchos celos en esta historia.**_

 _ **Altere un poco el orden de la historia, ya que si esto pasa antes del Arco de Red Goblin, Tony Stark debería estar muerto, pero no le tomen importancia a eso.**_

 _ **Sobre los 4 Fantásticos, estoy adaptando levemente su Etapa actual con Dan Slott.**_

 _ **Franklin y Valeria ya no son niños, ambos tienen entre 14 y 13 años respectivamente.**_

 _ **-¿Quién creen que aparezca en el próximo capítulo?**_

 _ **-¿Dónde carajos esta Peter Parker?**_

 _ **Si veo que la Historia gusto subiré el Capítulo 2 en unos dos días… bonito juego de palabras.**_

 _ **Espero sus Reviews, jejeje…**_

 _ **¡Feliz Día!**_


End file.
